Say Cheese!
by Lisa Maire
Summary: BillCharmed. Sequel to 'The Power of Six' The girls learn that demons can come in any type or form even cutie photographers. And, Shee, Hon and Kez FIC sort of a Neil a Andrea, Please Read an Reveiw! Soz for any spelling mistakes! NOW FINISHED!
1. Mystery Man

OK this is just something I made up using four of the Bill character (two made up) and Charmed. Just wanted to see what it would be like, mainly based on charmed. I don't own the charicters or the plot.

It had been another hectic day at Sun Hill, Sheelagh's was hitting the roof. Gina was away on a two week course and she had left Sheelagh as 'Acting Inspector' and her stress levels were at breaking point. She walked in to the pub after work to find the others were already there, she bumped into Honey as she was coming out of the Ladies.

Sheelagh: I am going to kill her!

Honey: Who?

They started walking towards the bar

Sheelagh: The Inspector, she goes of on a two week course and leaves in charge, which means she's left me to present the new Drug's scheme to the Borough Commander, thank you very much!

They reach the bar

Honey: Well I don't see anyone complaining

Sheelagh: HELLO! I am a Sergeant, not and Inspector, I have no idea what I am doing, I need a drink!

Mean while Kerry and Gary were playing pool, whilst being watched over by Gabriel, Smithy and Des.

Kerry: Ha ha!

Gary: You cheated.

Kerry: I did not!

Gary: Yes you did.

Kerry: You just can't face the fact that, I beat your sorry ass!

Back at the bar, Louisa, a mate off Honey's came up to them.

Honey: Oh hey Lou, oh I love that tattoo

she pointed to a little angle tattoo that was on Louisa left hand.

Louisa: Oh thanks

Honey: I thought it was illegal to get them done on your hands because of the veins?

Louisa: In the UK, yeah but i had it done in the States, hey listen I got to go but I call you latter.

Honey: See ya

As Louisa left Honey looked down to the end of the bar, were a dark haired guy was looking at her. She gasped and could see an image flash threw her mind.

Sheelagh: OK back to the Inspector -

Honey: Okey, see the poster boy to your left

Sheelagh looks

Honey: Just glance, don't be obvious

Sheelagh: I approve, who is he?

Honey: His name is Alex, and he's about to come over and ask my if he can be me and Vodka and tonic.

Sheelagh: How do you know?

Honey: Lets just say I solved the age old problem of who approaches who first.

Sheelagh: Translation please?

Honey: I had a little premonition

Sheelagh: What? Honey, you're not supposed to use your powers, we agreed.

Honey: No you and the others agreed. I abstained, anyway it's not like a control it, it's just – it's popped into my head.

Sheelagh: That's the whole point. None of us can control our powers, that's what scars me, I mean I could panic and freeze the entire room!

Honey: Shh, here he comes.

The guy from the end of the bar, got up of his seat and walked over to Honey.

Alex: Hi

Honey: Oh hello

Alex: I was just sitting over there and wondered if i could if i could bye you a Vodka and tonic or something?

She looked at Sheelagh.

Honey: Vodka and tonic, imagine that. I would love one. It's Alex right?

Alex: Yeah, how do you no my name?

Honey: Lucky guess, do you want to grab a table.

Honey stands up

Sheelagh: (whispers) Becky is going to be pissed

Honey: News flash: Stop worrying you'll get wrinkles.

Honey walked of with Alex and pretty soon they had left the pub, Sheelagh had gone to sit with Jenny, Kerry, Gary and the lads. Kerry and Gary were still arguing over there game of pool. Meanwhile outside in the Pub car park, Honey's friend Louisa was getting into her car. She opened the door and got in, she was looking in her side mirror she saw a man in her back seat she turned around and screamed.


	2. Burned at the Stake?

(I kind of changed Sheelaghs kids, Danile 15, Luke 11 and Melissa 5 (there's charicters are made up)

Sheelagh walked into her kitchen the following morning, her shift started in half an hour and it was the typically morning rush. The kids were running around getting ready for school, as she walked into the kitchen she noticed, a pile of papers and an excursive book on the kitchen table. She didn't pay any attention until, something caught her eye, 'The Witch's of the Salem Witch trials' she picked up the paper, it had diagrams on the bottom and read:

_'Proving that they were the devils disciples was no easy task for the court of the Salem Witch trials. But a remarkable event occurred. On of the accused Mary Easty, ran for the church to profess her innocence. Suddenly there was a clap of thunder, and she was struck by a bolt of lightening. In the courts mind, God himself has spoken, forbidding the evil witch from even entering his house -'_

Luke: Mum

Sheelagh jumped and turned to look at her youngest son.

Sheelagh: Hey ... em are you ready for school.

Luke: Yeah

Luke starts picking up the papers of the table, and putting them in his bag.

Sheelagh: Em, what is this.

She holds up the sheet she was reading.

Luke: Oh, its to do with the Salem Witch trials, were doing about them in history.

Sheelagh: Really?

She walked over to pour herself some coffee.

Luke: Yeah do you now that in those days, if they thought you were a witch, you'd be burned alive at the stake.

Sheelagh choked in her coffee.

Luke: Isn't that cool?

Sheelagh: Yeah wonderful

She turns to look at him.

Sheelagh: Em ... have you brushed your teeth?

Luke: No

Sheelagh: Well could you go and do it please and tell Danny to hurry up.

Luke: OK.

Luke turns and leaves the kitchen.

Luke: Dan hurry up!

At the station a man had come in to report that his wife was missing, Gary and Phil were taking a statement.

Steve: She didn't come home at all last night. That's not like Louisa, believe me.

Gary: Tell me, Steve. What time did she leave to go to Two Angles?

Steve: 8:30. She called around ten, said she was coming home. But I'm really worried.

Phil: Chances are she'll show up. Usually do. The best thing to do right now is to go home and see if she calls, all right. Will you do that?

Steve: Yeah, thanks.

Steve leaves.

Phil: Forth one this week.

Gary: Yeah, well, they can't just be disappearing into thin air.

Phil: At least we narrowed down his feeding pool to the area around the restaurant.

Gary: Yeah, well, better tell your sweetie to lock the door at night.

Gary leaves smiling at the look on Phi's face. That morning in the briefing Inspector Gold had given out the postings. Sheelagh was in the IRV and meant to be patrolling but for some reason she had found her self out side her local church. She just sat in the car staring up at the building when a knock on the window made her jump.

Sheelagh: Oh Revered Stephen, you scared me.

Reverent Stephen: I'm sorry So what are you doing here now?

Sheelagh: Nothing really. Just, uh, just thinking.

Reverent Stephen: About?

Sheelagh: Mary Easty.

Reverent Stephen: Who?

Sheelagh: It's just something my son's doing about at school. By the way, is it true that evil beings can't go into a church without being...

She makes a noise and moved her hands to show they were hit by lightning. They laugh.

Reverent Stephen Evil beings? You mean, like what? Vampires?

Sheelagh: Vampires, no. I was thinking more on the lines of witches.

Reverent Stephen: Witches, huh? Well lets put it this way. I sure wouldn't wanna risk it. I gotta go. I'll see you later?

Sheelagh: Yeah, right, absolutely.

He leaves. Sheelagh gets out of the panda car and walks over to the door. Just as she's about to grab the handle,the radio burst into life and she jumps and runs back to the car. Honey had been taking a statement form an old lady, and she was showing them out of the building. She buzzed threw into the main office.

Honey: Thank you.

The lady left the building, she was about to turn to go back.

Honey: Excuse me, but aren't you Stefan?

Stefan: Yes. I'm sorry, do we know each other?

Honey: Oh, highly doubtful. I'm just familiar with your work. Like everyone else in the world.

Stefan: Well, I don't know about that. Well, I'll take a compliment from a gorgeous woman.

Honey: Ooh, ooh, okay. Well, it was really nice meeting you.

Stefan: You too. Listen, listen. I'm in town for a couple of days doing a Porsche shoot. If you're interested, stop by. I would love to photograph you. You _do_ model don't you?

Honey: In my dreams, yeah.

He writes down the address and gives it to her. She smiles and turns around just as Andrea comes threw the door.

Andrea: Hey, we've got a shout.

Honey: Sure. Is there a guy staring at me?

Andrea looks around the main office.

Andrea: There are a lot of guys staring at you.

Honey: The one at the far end. Tall, dark, brooding, very James Bondish?

Andrea: Sorry, no.

Honey turns around but Stefan has gone. They go of and attend there shout, (a Domestic). Meanwhile on the other side of Sun Hill,Stefan has returned to his photography place, but he is not photographing, far from it. Instead of photographing the woman he has with him. The is a woman tied to a table.

Woman: Please, don't hurt me. Let me go. Please, Stefan.

The room is dark, the only source of light is from candles, and the background lights. Stefan walks up to her but he is no longer the tall, dark, brooding James Bondish type, he very old with wrinkles.

Stefan: It's Javna.

His eyes suddenly glow and a really bright light comes out of them and goes into hers. She screams and she turns into an old woman however Stefan then turns back into a young man again.


	3. I Hate Being A Witch!

Andrea: Where have you been?

Andrea had been sitting in the car waiting for Honey, after there shout she had complained that she was hungry so she had gone of to the shop to grab something, that was 10 minuets ago.

Honey: I told you

Andrea: It's taken you a whole 10 minuets just to grab a packet of gum, and what are you looking so smug about?

Honey: Nothing, come on.

Andrea decided to leave it there, for now anyway. They drove back to the nick.

Sheelagh was in the writing room, she had five minuets before her meeting with the Borough Commander and everything was going wrong. She was tearing threw files looking for something. Jenny was trying to calm her down not like it was working. There were people running in and out of the writing room, and every time someone came in she would snap at them. Then Kerry came in followed by Tony, Reg and Gabriel who sat down at one of the desks.

Kerry: Sheelagh, the Supt's lo -

She stopped. When she saw Sheelagh.

Kerry: - looking for you , em are you OK?

Sheelagh looked up.

Sheelagh: Remind me I wanted to do this for a living, right!

Kerry and Jenny looked at each other.

Neil Manson sat in his office going threw some Chris reports, when a knock at the door made him look up.

Neil: Come in.

As Phil came in, Gary closed the door behind them.

Phil: Gov can we talk to you about these missing women.

Neil: Sure.

Phil: Well something doesn't feel right, we've been threw the list of victims with nothing in common except the last place they were seen was the Two Angles bar.

Neil: So what you thinking?

Gary: Well -

As Gary started to explain, Neil wasn't really listening his eyes glanced up at his office window, Andrea had just entered CID and was talking to Debbie about something.

Gary: - and that's it.

Neil turned his attention back to Gary as Andrea disappeared out of sight.

Neil: Right well, you two get on with it and keep me up dated.

Phil: Gov.

They left. He sat back in his chair thinking. He needed to talk to her, he had accused her of being the leak to the press when it had actually had nothing to do with Sun Hill. He got up and left his office.

Back in the writing room, things were getting lively, the lads were making a a racket and not doing any work, Sheelagh looked like she was going to explode and to top it all of Honey and Becky walked in and they were in the middle of an argument.

Becky: How are you gonna pay for it, your broke?

Honey: Not for long.

Becky: What dose that mean?

She had a sudden thought

Becky: Please tell me you didn't use your powers again.

Honey: Maybe, are you telling me you haven't.

The lads were making more noise and carrying on.

Sheelagh: Haven't you lot got work to do?

But she never herd the reply as Becky and Honey's argument continued.

Honey: No, I'm not telling you that, but were not talking about me, are we?

Sheelagh then came over to them, and put on a very fake smile and said threw gritted teeth.

Sheelagh: What are you guys doing in her?

Honey: Same thing we do all the time.

Beck: So what did you do? Go to the track, sell something what?

Honey: The Lottery

Sheelagh: Honey!

Honey: What did you want me to do ignore the premonition - !

Andrea: Hey what's going on.

Andrea had walked in, but as everyone was to busy shouting at each other nobody had noticed.

Jenny: Oh the usually, Beck's and Honey, world war three, Sheelagh, having a nervous break down

Andrea: Come again?

Kerry: Honey used her powers, again.

Andrea: Ah.

Honey: - not help a needy family? That's what were supposed to do, right?

Becky: No, we are not supposed to use our powers for own personal gain, I thought you read the book.

Sheelagh: Not so loud.

Sheelagh had started passing next to Becky and Honey, whist being watched over be Andrea, Jen and Kez the lads hadn't noticed a thing.

Honey: You said I should clear of my credit card right?

Sheelagh: Come on you guys.

Becky: So put in for over time like everyone else

Honey: I'm using my mind instead.

Just then Cameron and Nick came in, just as the lads were trying to get Tony to do something they were all laughing, but then he was suddenly pushed and he knocked one of the computer screen of the table.

Sheelagh: WATCH IT!

Suddenly everyone in the whole room except the six girls froze and the computer screen was suspend in mid air.

Sheelagh: Oh, no. no, no, no. not again.

She started passing again. Becky turned to look at Honey.

Becky: Now look what you have done

Honey: And this is my fault!

Sheelagh suddenly stopped and looked at them

Sheelagh: You guys aren't frozen?

Kerry: Well we weren't the last time you did it.

Honey: Guess it doesn't work on witch's.

Becky went to the writing room door and looked out into the corridor, everyone was still moving like normal.

Jenny: Sheelagh, How long dose this last for?

Sheelagh: I don't know, not long.

Becky turned back around.

Becky: It doesn't work out there either.

Sheelagh lost it.

Sheelagh: Oh, tell me this isn't happening!

She started passing again. Honey put her arms around her.

Honey: Calm down, it's okay everything is going to be okay.

Becky looked back into the corridor.

Becky: Oh god, we've got problems

Kerry: Yeah we kind of noticed.

Becky: No I mean more problems.

Kerry: What?

Becky: The DI is heading this way.

Sheelagh: What are we going to do?

Honey: Stall him!

Becky ran out of the room and up to the DI who was coming towards her.

Becky: Hi Gov, em I was just wondering.

Neil: Have you seen PC Dunbar?

They continued to walk towards the room.

Jenny had picked up a file and had started fanning it in front of Sheelagh.

Jenny: Okay, breath, sweetie, breath.

Becky: I eh, I have not eh -

Neil's hand was on the door nob.

Becky: Wait.

Neil opened the door, just as the room came back into life, the computer screen went crashing to the floor and and everyone went quit. The lads looked up and Andrea and Kerry turned around to see the DI standing in the door way to see. The lads looking at the smashed screen. Honey and Jenny next to Sheelagh who looked like she was about to faint and Andrea and Kerry looking like they'd rather be anywhere else but there.

Neil: What is going on?

Everyone looked at each other.

Reg: Well Gov you see the thing is -

Sheelagh: You now Gov were really busy in here!

Her voice sounded so un convincing.

Neil looked from the lads to Sheelagh, to Andrea then back to the lads.

Neil: Haven't you lot got work your supposed to be doing?

Cameron: Gov.

Nick and Cameron walked out of the room as fast as they could, Tony, Gabriel and Reg stood up.

Neil: And one of you lot clean that up.

He left the room, he wasn't going to try and talk to Andrea in front of half of uniform. He closed the door behind them. All the girls looked at them, Tony and Gabriel looked at Sheelagh.

Sheelagh: That is so coming out of your wages.

She picked up a file and whispered to Honey.

Sheelagh: I hate being a witch!

She walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.


	4. Javna

Jenny found Sheelagh in the Property store at the end of there shift, she was nearing against the wall reading the Book of Shadows. They were original going to keep it at Honey's but when they tried to leave the station with the book, for some reason they couldn't it was protected by some sort of force field.

Jenny: Hey I've been looking for you.

She came up to her and sat on the floor next to her.

Jenny: What you doing?

Sheelagh: Reading and thinking.

Jenny: About what?

Sheelagh: About how total screwed up are lives are now that were witches.

Jenny: Oh that.

Sheelagh: You don't understand. You don't think we are. Your never afraid of anything, you never have been. I envy that about you, I always have.

Jenny: Yeah well don't because it usually gets me into trouble.

She grins, but seeing the look on Sheelagh's face stops.

Jenny: Honey, talk to me.

Sheelagh: I don't know it's just all our lives we've been like everybody else, rushing of to work, going shopping, going on bad dates. Then suddenly we wake up one day and everything is different.

Her eyes start to fill with tears.

Sheelagh: Were witches now, I don't now if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Jenny: Are you kidding its a great thing.

Sheelagh: We don't now that. We don't now anything about these powers. Why we have them or what they mean or where they even come from. I mean how do we now it's not ...? how do we now it's not from evil?

Jenny: Sheelagh, we've been threw this. We're good witches.

Sheelagh: How do we now, I mean look at Justin? What about all the other warlocks he said would be coming after us? How do we know we're not just like them. That is what scars me we don't know. I never used to stress out, not like today I have never done that before ...

There was a pause.

Sheelagh: I just ... I just want to be normal again, as messed up as that was, what with Des and everything, is that to much to ask for?

Jenny: Sheelagh, listen o me. You are the sweetest, most caring person I have ever met.

Sheelagh grinned at her and then looked down.

Jenny: No, I mean it, you are, you've always been there to help anybody, no matter who they are. You have been doing it you whole life, even when we were kids. So there is no way that you have been given this ... gift. If it wasn't to do good things with it. To protect the innocent, just like the book said. Besides if anyone should be concerned about being bad it should be yours truly right.

Sheelagh laughed.

Jenny: Come here.

Jenny gives her a huge.

Sheelagh: Thank you.

Jenny: For what?

They brake apart

Sheelagh: For cheering me up.

Jenny: Hey that's what best friends are for right. You have got nothing to be afraid of.

Sheelagh smiles.

Jenny: Anyway you.

Jenny stands up.

Jenny: I think the others our going out for a take away, you coming?

Sheelagh: Actually, I might catch you guys up there's something I got to do first.

Jenny: OK catch latter.

She leaves the room, Sheelagh looks down at the book and puts it back on the shelve.

Kerry: Were not getting Indian.

Becky: Why not?

Kerry: We got that last week.

Becky: So?

Kerry: So there is only so many times you can stomach chicken coma.

Becky: Oh.

Jenny walked into the locker room to find, Kerry and Becky and Honey searching in her locker.

Becky: Jenny, you don;t have a problem with Indian do you?

Jenny: Again.

Kerry laughed.

Becky: Honey what about you?

Honey: I'm not coming.

Becky: What?

Honey: Have a previous engagement.

Becky: But we need a tie breaker.

Kerry: What?

Becky: Well Andrea wants Indian too.

Kerry: Oh for goodness sake.

Honey: Look -

She gets a pen out of her locker and writes something on the back of a business card.

Honey: Here you go.

She hands it to Becky.

Becky: What is it?

Honey: It a number of a place I now, they do and all you can eat in both Chinese and Indian.

Becky: Oh thanks.

Becky looks at the other two, Honey closes her locker carrying an outfit in a bag.

Honey: You girls enjoy your coma.

She walks past them.

Kerry: Were are you going?

Honey stops at the door and turns to the others.

Honey: I am going to have my photo taken.

She dose a ridicules pose, and the others laugh.

Jenny: Go on get out of here.

Honey: See you guys.

She leaves.

Kerry: Come on then I'm starving.

Kerry walks of followed by Jenny.

Becky: So were going for Indian right?

Kerry and Jenny moan and walk out.

Becky: What? I'm just saying!

She follows.

Once again Sheelagh found her self sitting in her car outside the church for the second time that day.

Sheelagh: I have nothing to be afraid of.

She said to her self.

Sheelagh: nothing to be afraid of.

She got out of the car and crossed the street and stood looking up at the church.

Sheelagh: OK.

Sheelagh started to walk up the steps slowly, she could hear the death march being played in the back of her head but she kept walking. When she reach the top she stretched out her hand and touched the handle and slowly opened the door ... nothing happened. She stepped inside ... and nothing happened. She walked back out smiling. She then jumped on the spot.

Sheelagh: I'M GOOD!

Smiling she walked back down the stars to find and old lade with white/ gray hair looking at her. Sheelagh walked slowly towards her, when she noticed something. A tattoo on her left hand ... she then had a sudden flash back to when she, Honey and Honey's friend were in the pub, she remembered Honey's friend Louisa showing them something, a tattoo on her left hand ... of and angle. Sheelagh looked up at the woman.

Sheelagh: Lousia?

Louisa: You know me? Is that my name?

Sheelagh stared at her.

Kerry: You ready?

Kerry, Jen, and Becky buzzed threw into the main office, were Andrea was waiting.

Andrea: Yep.

Becky: What you want Indian or Chinese?

She hands Andrea the card Honey gave her, they started walking to wards the doors when Andrea's phone beeped. She stopped and took it out of her pocket and read the screen which said: Neil.

Andrea: Em you guys go ahead, I'll catch you up.

Becky: You sure?

Andrea: Yeah.

As soon as the others our out of site, she opens her phone and reads the message: _Meet me in my office. _She snaps her phone shut, her head said no, but her instincts said yes, so she climbed the stairs up to CID. There was still a few people in, including Phil and Gary. She walked to the DI's office and knocked on the door.

Neil: Come in.

She opened the door and closed it behind her, she was still not to sure what she was doing here.

Neil: Andrea.

Andrea: Sir.

Neil: It's about this leak, the Supt seems to think it's come form MIT an he has apologized to me.

Andrea: Oh and this is you, apologizing to me is it?

Neil: Yeah ... yeah I'm sorry I was under a lot of pressure.

Andrea: Thanks a lot.

She said it with a hint of anger in her voice and turned to walk out.

Neil: Andrea, wait.

She didn't turn around but she could here him get up from behind his desk. She slowly turns around and find her self face to face with him, he then kisses her softly, when they break apart he looks at her, and whispers.

Neil: I'm sorry.

He then holds her in an embrace. Andrea left Neil's office a few minuets latter having straightened things out, she walked down the corridor when she saw Sheelagh with and old women. Coming towards her.

Andrea: Sheelagh?

Sheelagh looked up then said.

Sheelagh: There you go Louisa why don't you sit in there go on.

Louisa went and sat down in the sergeants office.

Andrea: What's going on, Louisa?

Sheelagh: You not going to believe this, I'm not sure I do.

Sheelagh took her had and pulled Andrea to the side of the corridor looking into the Sergeants office.

Sheelagh: I think – actually I know, that this women is Louisa Reynolds.

Andrea: What Honey's mate.

Sheelagh: Yeah.

Andrea looks at the old woman then back at Sheelagh.

Andrea: Yeah, right I am Madonna.

Sheelagh: No, I mean it. Louisa has a tattoo, right?an angle on her left hand remember?

Andrea looks back at the woman, and sees the tattoo.

Andrea: That can't be.

Sheelagh: That's what I thought at first, but then I stared asking her some questions, things only Louisa would know. She may be senile, but it was enough to convince me.

Meanwhile Honey had parked up out side the photographers, Stefan's work shop. She gout out of the car a knocked on the door.

Honey: Stefan, it's me, Honey.

She went to open the door, she put her hand on the door knob when She gasped and could see an image flash threw her mind, she could see herself, tied to a table and a daemon coming to wards her, and her screaming. Honey suddenly ran for it, she ran back to her car, she got into the driver seat then felt a hand over her mouth, she screamed.

Sheelagh: Here you go, Louisa.

Sheelagh, went into the Sergeant's office with a cup of tea, for Louisa, she put it on the table but accidentally knocked a bit of it over.

Sheelagh: Opps.

She turned to Andrea.

Sheelagh: Have you got a tissue?

Andrea walked into the office, she was going threw her jacket pockets, she took some stuff out and put it on Smithy desk, then pulled out a tissue and handed it to Sheelagh, who wiped up the spilt tea.

Sheelagh: There you go,

She said to Louisa.

Sheelagh: Were going to be right back, OK.

Sheelagh walked out of the office.

Sheelagh: Come on.

Andrea: Where we going?

They walked down the corridor and walked into the Property store.

Andrea: Sheelagh, what are talking about?

Sheelagh: I'm telling you, I saw something about it in the Book of Shadows.

Sheelagh pulled the book of the self and knelt down on the floor, looking threw it.

Sheelagh: There, look, see.

Sheelagh put the book on the floor open at a page and starts to read from it.

Sheelagh: ''Javna feeds one week out of every year -''

Andrea, sits down next to her.

Sheelagh: ''Stealing the life from the young.''

Andrea: ''By invoking a black – magic power of the evil eye to gain eternal youth.''

Sheelagh: It's got to be what happened to Louisa

Andrea: Yeah but there must be some kind of incantation to reverse it right?

Sheelagh: There is.

Sheelagh starts flicking threw the pages again, and stops on a page with a picture of a hand, with creature on the fingers.

Sheelagh: ''The hand of Fatima, it says that the prophet Muhammad invoked in centuries ago, to banish Javna back to'' ... were every the hell he came from.

Andrea: Yeah but the problem is, we don't now who Javna really is, let alone were he is.

Sheelagh closes the book. And puts it back on the shelf.

Sheelagh: OK so what we going to do, any ideas?

They stand up. Andrea looks at her.

Andrea: Your asking me?

They walk out of the Property store and back to wards the sergeant's office when they get there they see Louisa sitting on the floor looking scared and panicky.

Sheelagh: Louisa?

They run into the office and sit down next to her.

Sheelagh: Oh my god what happened?

Andrea: Louisa are you all right?

Sheelagh: I'm calling and ambulance.

Andrea: And tell them what she's dying of old age at 25?

Sheelagh then noticed the business card Andrea had taken out of her pocket before, it was on the floor next to Louisa

Andrea: What is it?

Sheelagh picks up the card.

Sheelagh: It's the card you took out of your pocket.

She looks at it and sees Honey's writing, she flips it over.

Sheelagh: It's a business card, with Stefan's address on the back.

Louisa suddenly whispers, scared.

Louisa: Javna.

Andrea: Sheelagh, that's were Honey went.

They look at each other.


	5. So much for personal gain

Neil: What have you got?

Neil had come out of his office and over to Gary and Phil, they were going threw CCTV footage of all the young women that had gone missing.

Phil: We've found the first victuum on CCTV, leaving the Two Angles pub.

Gary: And she's leaving with a photographer guy, we looked him up, he called Stefan.

Phil: And the pub was the last place she was seen before she went missing.

Neil: Is he on our suspect list?

Phil: Just moved to the top.

Neil: Right lets get down to his place, check it out, take some uniform for back up.

Phil: Gov.

Honey was in trouble, like in her premonition, she is tied to the table The room is dark, the only source of light is from candles, and the background lights.

Honey: Please Stefan, or who ever you are let me go.

Stefan walks up to her, he very old with wrinkles.

Stefan: It's Javna.

His eyes glow red and she screams, meanwhile out side Sheelagh and Andrea have pulled up in Sheelagh's car. They get out and run over to Honey's car.

Andrea: Can you see anything?

Sheelagh: No, Andrea?

Andrea: Look we'll find her.

Sheelagh: Maybe we should call for back up.

Andrea: No, if Javna has her, only we can stop him remember.

Sheelagh: Yeah but we need Honey to do it, the incantation only works with the six of us.

Just then Kerry, Jenny and Becky pull up in a car behind Sheelagh's, Andrea had rang them and told them what had happened. They all got out and ran over to them.

Becky: Anything?

Sheelagh: No.

Suddenly they hear Honey scream and they all run into the building. They run in and see Honey on the table and Javna eyes connecting Honeys with a red light. Javna turns when he sees them, and Kerry makes him fly back in the air and against the wall, Sheelagh and Becky run over to untie Honey.

Honey: Sheelagh, Bex's

Javna stands up then looks at Kerry, his eyes burn red and connect with Kerry's who is lifted into the air, Jenny and Andrea look at her horrified and she starts to move.

Sheelagh: We need you, we don't have a lot of time, okay?

Becky and Sheelagh help Honey up. They turn around and see Kerry, floating in the air Javna controlling her. Kerry carries on floating, and she's coming towards a table.

Honey: Kerry grab the mirror!

Kerry picks up a small hand mirror that is on the table and holds it in front of her, the lights reflected back into Javna's eyes, he falls back onto the table, Sheelagh, Honey and Becky run over to Kerry, joined by Andrea. Sheelagh takes a piece of paper out of her pocket and they all crowd around.

Sheelagh: Now.

All: "_Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend thy will to the Power of Six, eye of earth, evil and accursed" _

Javna neals up of the table.

Javna: You can't stop me! I will live forever.

Sheelagh sticks up her hand, its turned into 'the hand of Fatima' with creatures at the end of her fingers, just like the picture in the book, a beam of light comes from her hand and connects with Javna, who screams in pain.

All: "_Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend thy will to the Power of Six, eye of earth, evil and accursed" _

Javna: No! No!

Javna falls back on the table dead, his body then disappears, then his skeleton leaving nothing but ashes, they then watched in shock as the ashes blew away even thought there was no wind and the windows were closed. Back at the station the old women turns back into a young woman, leaving Louisa wondering what she is doing there. The girls stand in silence.

Becky: Very cool.

Then in the distance they could something it was getting louder, sirens, police sirens.

Kerry: Uh oh.

Sheelagh: Lets get out of here

They walk towards the door.

Becky: Good idea.

As they step out of the building, and walk towards the cars three area cars come towards them with a blue BMW in the front, they all pull up behind there cars, as uniform get out of the IRV's including Tony, Gabriel, Reg, Cameron, Nick and Gary, they run over to the building, while Phil and the DI get out of the BMW.

Neil: What the hell? Andrea?

He says to him self,Phil runs of with uniform, while Neil comes towards them.

Neil: What are you doing here?

Sheelagh: We em, were trying to get the car stared.

She pointed at Honey's.

Honey: Stefan was going to take some pictures of me.

Neil: Do you have any idea how lucky you are, this guy is the stalker.

Just then Phil came up behind Neil.

Phil: No sign of him inside. His car's here so he might still be around.

Phil walked of again, Neil looked at them all.

Neil: Excuse me.

He started moving to wards Honey's car, Jenny moved out of the way. Neil's put his hand threw the open window and turned the keys in the ignition, it stared right up.

Sheelagh: Hey how about that you fixed it.

Neil: How about that.

Andrea looks at the others.

Andrea: Maybe we should go.

Neil: Good idea.

Honey: Right

They girls all walk of to there cars except Andrea,

Neil: I'll call you.

Andrea: OK

She smiles at him.

Sheelagh: Andrea come on.

She walks over to the car.

Honey walked across the canteen the next day and sat down with her mates.

Sheelagh: How's Louisa?

Honey: Fine in fact she can't even remember anything.

Andrea: Well that's a good thing right.

Sheelagh: Yeah well at least we helped, his victims I mean its nice to know our powers really our good.

Becky: Yeah good for everything but our love lives, unfortunately, however they do come in handy once in a while.

Honey: Ah, hypocrite!

Television: And last night's winning lottery numbers are -

They all look up at the television screen.

Honey: The winning numbers!

Honey started getting, excited and going threw her pockets for something.

Honey: I won!

They all looked at her.

Honey: Well I did.

She pulled out her lotto ticket and looked at it, just as the numbers on the ticket dissolved of the paper. Honey frowned. Sheelagh took the ticket of her and looked at it.

Becky: See I told you, you can't intentionally use your powers for you own personal gain, remember?

Honey: Its a good thing I didn't buy that three hundred pound dress.

They all laugh and Andrea picks up her can of coke.

Andrea: A toast to the Power of Six, whether we like them -

Sheelagh picks up her can and smiles

Sheelagh: Or not!

The all grin.


End file.
